This invention relates to an electronic circuit with extremely fast switching speed. In particular, the circuit provides a large output voltage swing for a video monitor.
The usual method of achieving fast switching speed with the large output voltage swing required in a video monitor is to use a class A linear amplifier with wide bandwidth. Such an amplifier can be used to drive the load directly or it may be followed by an emitter follower or cascode driver. All of these methods are limited in switching speed by the bandwidth of the class A stage. Class A stages also have the disadvantage of a high power dissipation. The heat generated by these circuits can impair the reliability of the circuitry, making it less efficient and more costly. Fans may be required to keep the circuitry cool.
Switching circuits which use an emitter follower drive may be susceptible to damage by voltage transients at the load. Such transients are often encountered when driving cathode ray tubes, for example.